Darkness
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Violet died in the Murder House and now Tate and his family are back living in it. Tate is an angry boy with a bad life. When he meets Violet though, something changes inside him.
1. Chapter 1

They were officially moved in. All their boxes were unpacked and the rooms were set up. Tate sat alone in his room, staring intently at the walls that surrounded him. He hated this place. It was fun when he was a kid; able to run around and explore the house, but now he wished they were back in their small, simple house next door.

His mother was able to whore herself around and seduce this guy Larry. He lived in this house after Tate and his family had left it because of financial reasons, and ever since his mom had been trying to find a way back into it. Well she finally did it, and was proud despite that she was the reason of Larry's failed prior marriage.

Tate hated his mother, more than anything. Ever since his dad left she was always drunk, and when she drank she got pissed, and when she got pissed she'd beat on Tate and his siblings, then she'd just pass out and forget about it by the next day. But now that they were in her dream house and she didn't have to struggle to pay bills, maybe she would drink anymore. It didn't matter though; she'd still be a bitch.

"Tate! Dinner is ready!" his mother called.

Tate stood up and robotically walked down to the kitchen, taking a seat to one side of the table, folding his hands properly. His mother brought in the food, baked spaghetti, and served everyone with a cheerful smile.

"So Tate, how do you like your room?" Constance asked, excitedly.

"It'll do." Tate mumbled.

"Has anything interesting been going on at school, bud?" Larry asked, trying to be friendly.

"Everyone is still full of shit." He said monotone, making Addie giggle, which made him smile lightly.

"What about you, Addie? How's your room?" Constance asked.

"Well, it's not the right color, but it's bigger then my old one." Addie happily answered.

"Well that's fantastic!" Larry smiled wide.

"Yeah, so how are your two's bedroom? Is there enough room for 3?" Tate asked, making everyone frown. "I'm just wondering because my mom seems to like having multiple men in her life, so I wanted to make sure you had plenty of space."

"Tate!" Constance shouted.

"I'm being considerate to your other lover's needs! I mean I make sure their needs as far as coziness are good, and you take care of any other needs with your old, beat up vagina." Tate acted innocent.

"Tate, go to your room!" Larry ordered.

"You're not my dad, asshole!" he shouted back.

"I'm your mother and I say go to your bed!" Constance stood up and pointed her finger.

"You're a wrinkly hoe bag!" Tate screamed and ran upstairs. "And by the way, I'm only going to my room to get away from to two dumb shits!" he told, going up the stairs.

Tate slammed the door, and then proceeded to race around to room. He kicked his chairs, and hit all his supplies off of his desk, and even kicked his TV over before jumping on to his bed and flailing around. He screamed and screamed until his throat grew sore and he could anymore. Then he layed there, exhausted. He stayed still and settled his brain down. He just thought about a place so much better than what he knew. He imagined a place where everyone was cool and happy. There was no fighting or anyone being better than another, no problems, no hate, no darkness.

"Well, that was fun to watch."

Tate sprang up on his bed and stared wide eyed at a girl standing at the foot of his bed. Tate looked her over. She wore many baggy layers of clothes. He could tell she was little underneath it all, very skinny. Her hair was straight and light brown, but with streaks of blonde hidden under the top layer of her hair. She was simple, and stood there with a smug grin.

"Who are you?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.

"My name's Violet." She said, sitting down by him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just chilling, I like your music."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kurt Cobain is the shit." She laughed, making Tate smiled for once in this house.

"I'm Tate."

"I know. I saw your little conversation at the dinner table." She said, getting up and looking around more.

"You were watching that?"

"I watch everything that happens in this house."

"How? Do you live here?"

"Yeah, kind of. I come and go."

"So you just sneak in here and hang out?" Tate smirked.

"Yep." Violet smiled, "Cool, huh?"

"I'll probably be sneaking out a lot."

"Because of those douchebags downstairs?" Violet frowned

"Yeah." Tate sighed, laying back down on his bed.

"You can't let them control your life." Violet took a seat on the bed again.

"I just don't want to have to deal with them. I have to deal with stupid people at school and now these assholes at home. It's too much." Tate sat up.

"Well, I'm here." Violet smirked.

"So?"

"So, we can hang out, asshole." Violet pushed Tate playfully.

"What could we do?"

"Play games, explore the house, and probably listen to music. I haven't heard any of the new stuff."

"How could you not? It's to good not to listen to."

"Well, I just haven't been able to get to them."

"Then I guess we should get started, you'll want to listen to them over and over again." Tate smiled.

He hopped off his bed and went to his CD player, putting in his newest _The Kinks _disc. Violet sighed and layed back on the bed, relaxing as the music started. Tate smiled at her calmness and joined her. Resting on his bed, by her side, and losing themselves in the beat of the music.

**Little Violate already starting! Hope you guys are interested in this new concept, and all ideas are welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My internet was gone but now I'm at my boyfriends and swiping off his. Anyway I'm going to give you guys two chapters to make up for it. Thanks for the reviews!**

Tate's day had started out like every other; he got up late, ate slowly, and dragged himself to school. Once there he would zone out all class or not pay attention and just draw in his notebooks. By third period he would have seen at least 6 kids get bullied or picked on by the popular people. He hated them all. They thought they were cool and could boss everyone around, acting like they are heroes and thinking everyone wants to be like them.

They reminded him a lot of his mother. She was like them once, still is. She knew she was beautiful, and that everyone envied her. She was proud of her good looks and rich family. When she had the perfect house, husband, and life, she thought she'd have the perfect kids. But then all of them have come out wrong in some way. Tate oldest brother was mentally sound, but albino. Beau and Addie were physically and mentally screwed up. And Tate, well Tate didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew there was something.

This made his mom go crazy. She was technically pissed off at herself for not being able to have proper children, but took it out on her kids. She would beat them and yell at them for being messed up and wrong, all except Tate. She put him on a pedestal. It was nice sometimes, because for the most part he couldn't do wrong. But if he pushed her enough, she brought more hate and pain down on him more than anyone.

Tate couldn't take it anymore; he left school and went to the beach. It was late November and the air was a bit cooler than it normally was. He sat in the cold sand and watched the waves crash against the shore. He wondered what it was like to be a wave. You just do what the wind makes you do and sooner or later you crash. In a way he felt like that. He tried for so many years to be what his mom wanted him to be, but gave up on it. He wasn't sure if that was his crash or not, it wasn't as intense as he thought it should be.

He took a moment to stare as far across the water as he could, and try to see what was out there. What the waves knew about that he didn't. He figured out he'd never know unless he went out there himself, and thought maybe he would one day.

After that thought passed he turned to walk away; it was windy now, and the air froze his face. He made it back to his house, not caring if his mother heard or not. He marched up to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling thinking more and more about everything.

00000000000

Tate's eyes popped open to the sound of his music playing. Violet stood over by his shelf of CD's, studying them carefully. He watched her, wondering what she was doing here again. He turned his head to look at the clock; he had only slept for an hour. He wondered if she had skipped school and came here instead to creep around his room.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he yawned.

"Why should I be if you aren't?" she answered.

"Because unlike me you probably have a future."

"Well, you're wrong. I hate school. People suck." She groaned, flipping over disc cases.

"I feel the same, but how do your parents feel about you skipping school?"

Violet froze, "They don't really care."

Tate was silent. He saw her get thrown off by the question and wondered why. He fiddled with his fingers while Violet opened and closed every CD he had and seemed to put them in certain places on purpose. When she was done, she walked backwards to the bed and sat down, smiling.

"They are organized by favorite band, and then by CD title." She stated proudly.

"Are you OCD?" Tate chuckled.

"No, it's just a way to pass the time." Violet sighed.

Tate frowned, "Are you okay? You seem down today?"

"I am a bit, but don't worry."

"Why are you down?"

"No reason."

Tate sat up, scooting closer to her, "Well then don't be depressed. I am already depressed enough for the both of us."

"Why?"

"School bullshit." he rolled his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Just a bunch of preppy, bitches and assholes."

"I know what you mean. They made my life hell too."

"Made?" Tate frowned.

"Well, I don't really go to school, anymore." Violet joked.

"Oh right." Tate chuckled. "So, where do you live?"

Violet's eyes went wide, "Um on a street a few blocks down."

"So why do you come all the way over here?"

"Well, it was abandoned for a while. It was quiet and cool looking. I was able to come here and think."

"I get that." Tate nodded with a tiny smile. "I go to the beach to think. The sound of the waves and breeze calms me down."

"What gets you all riled up?"

"Just seeing those cocky bastards at school making the lives of the unfortunate less tolerable."

"Yeah, some chicks tried to do that to me, I burned one of them with my cigarette." Violet laughed, and so did Tate.

"I didn't know you smoked?"

"Well, I haven't been able to get my hands on one in a while." Violet sighed.

"Why not?"

"No money." Violet shrugged. "And I'm getting quite an itch for them."

Tate nodded. "I like pot. It calms me down too."

"You have any?"

"No, I haven't had much money either." He giggled.

"Yeah, that shit can get expensive."

"Next time I get some, I'll share it with you."

"That'd be nice." Violet smiled lightly.

"As a matter of fact," Tate took out his phone, "what's your number?"

Violet stared at it, "I have the feeling I'll be over here enough for you to tell me." She giggled, closing his flip phone.

"Okay?"

"If that's alright with you?"

"Of course. I really like talking to you." Tate blushed.

"Well, let's keep talking. Tell me about your life." Violet smirked, laying down on her stomach and staring up at Tate.

Tate smiled and gave a breathy laugh before leaning back in his bed and tell her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Tate had passed out on his bed, falling asleep to the sound of Violet talking about her life. Violet smiled and sat in his desk chair, watching him sleep. He was cool and she loved talking to him. He was down to earth, his opinions were a lot like hers, and he listened to her and understood her. She had never known anyone like that, and couldn't wait till he woke up so they could talk again.

"You are putting everyone at risk."

Violet rolled her eyes, "We're just talking dad. He has no clue."

"But what if he finds out?"

"How? We talk and then he falls asleep and he'll think I went home and then I'll be here later in the afternoon."

"But he's already asked you for a phone number. You can't give him all these lies and expect them to go together."

"You don't know that? I'm smart, I can figure it out."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. When he finds out, do you think he'll still want to hang out with you?"

"If he finds out; which he won't."

Ben sighed, "Fine, but know that you will most likely hurt him and hurt yourself."

"Go away, Dad!" Violet shouted, and turned around to see he was gone.

00000000000

"Tate?" Constance called up the stairs.

She didn't get an answer, so she went up to his room. She knocked as she entered his room, peaking into the room. She sighed when she saw his body limp on the bed and he was nowhere close to waking up.

"Tate, sweetie? Wake up." she shook his shoulder. "It's time to go to school."

"Ugh, I don't want to go." Tate groaned.

"Well, you have to." Constance sighed, starting to leave.

"No, I don't."

"Why do you think that?" she turned back.

"I haven't made it through a full day of school in weeks." Tate glared.

"Well, you will today. Now get dressed."

"I'm not going to do anything you say."

"Yes you will!" Constance stomped her foot.

"No!"

Constance marched over to Tate, grabbing him by his hair and yanking him out of bed. He screamed and pulled away as his mother dragged him behind her. He kicked and resisted, but Constance had a good hold of his hair and back of his shirt. She got him down to the end of the hallway and threw him into a closet full of mirrors.

"If you aren't going to go to school, you can spend the day looking at yourself. I hope you see what a disappointment you are!" Constance shouted as she walked away.

Tate shouted at the top of his lungs, "Fuck you! You fucking bitch! I hope you die, you whore! Die!"

0000000000000000

Tate was locked in the closet for hours. He wasn't sure how many, but it had to be at least 3 because he was getting hungry, so it must have been around lunch time. He was huddled down on the ground, tear streaks on his face and his face red from yelling so much.

He perked up when the door knob turned and clicked. He jumped up and ran into the door, hoping to knock his mom to the ground.

He started to run to his room, but he heard someone, not his mother, call out for him. Tate turned to see Violet on the ground. He ran up and helped her up, checking to see if she was okay.

"Sorry, Vi. I thought you were my mom." He explained.

"It's fine. What were you doing in there?" Violet asked as she brushed herself off.

"I pissed my mom off and that's like my timeout corner I guess." Tate shrugged.

Violet grimaced as she peered in, "That's kind of creepy."

"I know. It's supposed to make us see how wrong we are. It's stupid." Tate grumbled and walked to his room.

"Well, from now on I'll let you out if you get in trouble again." Violet smiled proudly as she followed.

"You're gonna be here every day, all day?" Tate chuckled.

Violet shrugged, "Can't go anywhere else."

"Why not?"

Violet gulped, "No other place I'd rather be."

Tate smiled and layed down on his bed, "Where's my mom?"

"She left I think."

"Probably to get more cigarettes," Tate sighed, "Which reminds me."

Tate rummaged through his draw until he pulled out a full pack of cigarettes. He smacked them against his hand until he thought it was enough and pulled one out.

"I remember you saying you wanted some." He handed it to her.

Violet smiled and placed the stick between her lips. Tate pulled out his zippo and Violet leaned forward for him to lite it for her. She inhaled deeply, not having the chance to do this in forever. She blew out a long line of smoke, sighing after she let it all out.

"Thanks, Tate. This really feels good." Violet smirked.

"I'm glad I could brighten your day." Tate grinned.

"You brighten my day by just being around."

Tate gave a nervous chuckle and tipped his head down to hide his blush, "Thanks, Violet. I love being able to talk to you and hang out all the time."

"Yeah, it's fun." Violet giggled.

"Tate?"

Both Tate and Violet turned to see Addie, his sister, standing in the doorway.

"Hey Addie, how are ya?"

"I'm good, but I thought I should warn you that mom is home and she's got a lot of adult drinks." Addie explained, stumbling over some words.

"Okay Addie, thanks for telling me." Tate nodded.

"I'm scared, Tate." Addie mumbled.

Tate's eyes flashed to Violet's before he got up and walked over to hug his sister.

It's okay, Addie. I won't let her hurt you. I promise not to let anyone ever hurt you."

Addie nodded before walking out of the room and heading towards hers. Tate sighed and turned and gave Violet and sorry look before joining her on the bed.

"That's my older sister, Addie. She's a little slow but not stupid. She can understand a lot of things, but people treat her like she can't. I try not to, but sometimes I have to in order to protect her."

"I understand. I think that's really sweet."

Tate laughed, "No one's ever described me as sweet."

"Well, I think you are. You're also caring, thoughtful, honest, creative, handsome,-."

"You think I'm handsome?" Tate cut in.

Violet looked at him blankly before smirking, "Don't read into it, it's a fact not a pick up line."

"Well what if I were to tell you, you're beautiful?" Tate smirked.

"What if I were to friend zone you?"

Tate's smirked dropped, "What if I were to cry?" he joked.

"You won't."

Tate took that as a challenge. He started picturing sad things. He tried to remember sad memories from his life. Wouldn't you know it, he actually started tearing up, and as he continued he started to sob.

"Tate, stop that!" Violet laughed.

"I can't! You won't admit you like me." He continued to cry.

"I won't admit to something that's not true!" she giggled.

"Why do you lie to me?!" he sobbed.

"Fine! I do like you!" Violet shouted, pushing Tate.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Violet shrugged. "I have for a while."

"I knew it." Tate poked her side.

"Don't get all high and mighty."

"Well, you know what this means." Tate wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" Violet groaned.

"I have to take you on a date." He winked.

"No thanks."

"Why not? We have to make it official."

"I can't go out with you."

"Why? Is it your parents? I can meet them before if you want."

"No, Tate, I just can't." Violet sighed.

Tate squirmed on his bed, "Do you ever like me? I feel like I forced it."

"You didn't. I really really do truly like you, Tate. it's just I can't go to a movie, or restaurant, or anywhere public."

"Why not?" Tate frowned.

"My own reasons, Tate, please don't pry."

Tate furred his eyebrows more, Ok, Vi. So if you can't go out in public, would you allow me to make us a dinner here?"

Violet blushed, "I'd like that a lot."

**YAY! Violate fluffy stuff. I hope this is looking good to you guys. Reviews are welcome with any suggestions for new FanFics! **


	4. Chapter 4

Tate and Violet had figured they'd have their date in three days. Constance and Larry were planning a trip starting Saturday afternoon to Sunday night. This way they wouldn't have to worry about people interrupting them or having to explain themselves to anyone.

"So what would you like me to make you for our dinner?" Tate asked, looking at his cards.

"I don't care." Violet shrugged, picking up another card.

"Well, I don't want to make you something you don't like."

"Well, how about spaghetti?"

"That's too easy. I know how to cook."

"I actually really want spaghetti. It's probably my top favorite meal."

Tate smirked, "Well then I'll make it the best spaghetti ever." He winked.

As they continued their game, a loud thud echoed through the house. Tate ignored it while Violet looked around and listened. It happened again and she frowned, looking at Tate and wondering if he heard it or not. It happened again and she wanted to know what it was.

"Tate, you hear that right?" Violet asked.

"No." Tate mumbled.

The noise came again. "Seriously Tate, what is that?"

Tate sighed, "Fine, I'll show you, but you have to promise to not be scared."

Violet nodded hesitantly but followed Tate up to the attic door. Tate opened it and climbed up the ladder. He sat on the edge of the opening and helped Violet up through the little square. He stood them up, taking both her hands and looking her in the eyes.

"Remember, don't be scared. I won't let anything hurt you." Violet nodded. "You ready?" Violet nodded again, making Tate smile. "Beau? It's me, Tate. I have a new friend here with me."

Violet looked around the room, waiting to see something. It was quiet at first, but then she heard heavy breathing. It made her step back, but Tate held her hand tightly. Then there was the sound of a metal chain dragging on the floor.

As Violet peered into the darkness where the sound were coming from, something jumped out yelling. Violet gasped and jumped back. Tate pulled her into his arms, not letting her run away.

"It's okay, it's okay." He whispered, "This is my brother, Beau."

Violet looked at the deformed creature crotched down in front of her. He was ugly, but it's not like he was attacking her. Tate wasn't afraid and even left her to hug Beau. She gave a very little smile and squatted down by the two boys.

"Beau, this is Violet." Tate said slowly.

Beau stared at her and gave a weird smile. Violet waved and returned the smile. Tate was grinning; happy she didn't freak out and leave.

"Why is he up here?" Violet looked around.

"He isn't good with other people. He doesn't understand how to act around them. He would scare them. If anyone saw him they would think he was dangerous and have people come to take him away. None of us want him to be taken away. They'll put him in a small room and leave him alone to die. It's a scary place to put him, especially when he isn't bad. He doesn't deserve to be locked up like an animal. So to keep him safe my mom has him live up here. It's not the greatest, but at least his family is here with him. We sometimes eat with him, play with hi, and tuck him in. We take care of him, and he's happy." Tate smiled over at Beau.

Beau noticed his brother's look and reached behind him to take out his little red ball. He rolled it to Tate, and Tate, smiling wide, rolled it back.

"This is what he loves. He could play with this ball forever." Tate laughed.

"I understand you are trying to keep him safe, but why can't you keep him in the extra room downstairs?"

"It's so if we have guests over we don't have to worry about making him stay up here. He doesn't always listen well and if he gets used to running around downstairs, he'll think it's ok. He stays up here and only knows what's up here. It's kind of sad, but it's what's best." Tate looked down.

"Well, it is unfair, but you're right. He is safer up here." Violet smiled.

Beau looked at her and smiled, rolling the ball to Violet. She was shocked at first, but then, after looking at Beau, she smiled and moved the ball back towards Beau. He smiled and cheered, clapping his hands. Violet and Tate giggled.

Tate smiled lovingly at Violet. She was the most accepting and understanding woman he had ever met. He was glad she had creeped into his room a few days ago. Without her he would've had an even shittier time with the move. Now he saw her playing with Beau, he was even more excited about dating her.

"Vi-o-let." Beau sounded out, making both Violet and Tate smile big.

After an hour of playing and talk with Beau, they had left to go back and finish their card game. They sat on the bed, talking about everything until the middle of the night when Tate fell asleep, Violet gazed at his sleeping face, pushing his long locks out of his eyes and stroking his cheek. She was falling hard for him. And even though she knew it was wrong and would only lead to heart ache, she wanted to be with him so badly. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Constance and Larry had finally left the house to go stay at a hotel. Constance could make him spend all of his money, but as long as she was with him, he didn't care. Tate didn't care either right now. He was more focused on setting up the dinner table and preparing the food. While he was placing the silverware and dishes in their correct places, Addie came down to see him.

"What is this?" Addie questioned.

"Violet is coming over to a dinner date tonight." He explained, smiling.

"You're going to cook dinner tonight?" Addie smiled.

Tate looked at her, "Um, yeah, well, it's kind of a private date for just Violet and I."

Addie lowered her head, "Oh okay."

Tate rushed to her, "But I have hours before she gets here. What do you want me to make you for dinner, Addie? You can have anything you want."

Addie giggled, "I want Apple Pie, and Jello, and a red velvet cake."

Tate laughed, "I can get you Apple Pie, but how about an actual dinner meal and not dessert?"

"Ok, fine, I like Mac-N-Cheese."

Tate smile and nodded, "I'll make you Mac-N-Cheese."

Addie's smile spread all the way across her face before she ran excitedly up stairs. Tate smiled as he watched her so happy. Addie was his little sister and he loved her with all his heart. He lived to see her smile.

000000000000000

Violet kept her hidden as she watched Tate set the table. She never thought a guy would do so much for her. He was planning on cooking her dinner, he was setting the table, and probably going to dress up the best he could. Violet was nervous, she still had to keep her secret from him, but wanted the date to go perfect. She considered telling him tonight, but decided it wasn't the right time. She'd scare him off before he got to know her.

"This isn't going to be good, Violet." He mom warned, sitting on the steps with her.

"I know, but I so badly want it to be."

"You can tell him you're moving. Then don't ever show yourself to him again."

"But I want to see him and talk to him and be with him." Violet cried.

"I know, sweetie, but it won't work out."

Violet bowed her head as her mother left and she began to tear up.

000000000000000

Violet knocked on the door and waited for Tate to open it. She had picked out her best clothes and hoped he would like her in it. It was a simple, floral dress with a black cardigan and black flats. When Tate opened the door he looked her up and down, smiling.

"You look amazing, Violet." Tate sighed.

Violet looked down to blush, "Thanks Tate, you look nice too."

Tate moved aside and held the door open for her. Violet walked through the entrance and followed him to the dining room. Tate pulled out her seat and everything, he even had lit candles. Violet stared in awe how romantic it was.

"Do you like it so far?" Tate whispered in her ear.

Violet shivered, "It's beautiful."

"I'll go get the food." He pecked her on the cheek before leaving.

Violet put her hand on her cheek, not able to stop smiling. She wasn't expecting a kiss from him so quickly and thought she would have to make the first move at least. Her face was burning red when Tate returned with the food. Violet could tell he used his mother's best china and purposely made the dish look fancy by adding a little leaf to it.

"Did you buy these little leaves?" Violet giggled.

"No, I picked them off the flowers in the back yard." Tate laughed.

Violet laughed along too, "Thought so."

"So, try the food and tell me if you like it. If you don't I made some Mac-N-Cheese for Addie. I'm sure she won't mind if you have some."

Violet shook her head, "It's delicious." Tate grinned. "Good thing you know how to cook because I could burn water."

"So, I'll be cooking the rest of our lives together?" Tate smirked and Violet nodded. "You realize you just admitted to wanting to be with me forever." Tate teased.

"Well, so far it isn't the worst plan I've ever had." Violet winked.

"What has been your worst plan?"

"Well, probably when I tried to sneak out of my second story bedroom and forgot there were Rose bushes below me."

Tate laughed along with Violet. The date went on with them talking about their childhood, teen hood, and their dreams for adulthood. Violet didn't have very many plans for the future and Tate wondered why she got so nervous when talking about it.

After a while they had moved their date to the living room and were resting in front of the fire. They had taken some pie with them, and Tate had offered wine, so Violet accepted. So now she and Tate were snuggled against one another, drinking, talking, and relaxing by the lit fire place.

"You know, this is the best day of my life." Violet cooed. "I've never had a boyfriend, and I never thought I'd get one, and I never thought that if I did he would do all this for me."

"Well, you deserve it." Tate kissed her forehead. "Now since you're officially my girlfriend, I want to give you something."

Tate reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. Violet looked at it with excitement. Tate opened the box and inside was an exact duplicate of his ring but smaller to fit Violet's little fingers. Violet laughed and pulled it out, putting it on his pinky like Tate wore it. She stroked it with her finger and gazed at it.

"This is so sweet, Tate." Violet gasped.

"Now, everyone will know you are mine, and this way we'll always be together in a weird way." Tate blushed.

"That sounds perfect. I'll never take it off."

Tate stared into Violet's eyes and she stared back. It wasn't intense or full of lust, it was sweet and all they wanted was to just see each other and be close to one another. Tate slowly leaned in and placed him soft lips gently on hers. Violet pushed back, smiling into their kiss. They shifted a bit, having Tate now half on top of her. His hands rested on her hips, holding her body close to his. Their mouths continued to move together and the passion built up between them.

"What the hell?!"

That was the only thing that snapped the two out of their fantasy worlds.

**Hope you guys like this chapter, I thought it was really cute :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tate jumped up to his knees and violet tilted her head back to see Constance and Larry staring at them. All four were in complete shock. Violet quickly moved to sit up and turn her head away from the adults, while Tate kneeled and waited for them to say something.

"Tate Langdon, what were you just doing?!" Constance stomped over to him.

"We were just kissing, I swear."

"Well, was it going to stop there?" Tate bowed his head. "Get up, both of you." Constance ordered.

Violet and Tate both obeyed. Constance looked over both of them, and then looked around her living room and dining room. She glared at Violet.

"You go home, and don't come back." She snarled.

Violet looked sadly at Tate before rushing out of the house. Constance breathed out before turning to her son. He was staring as angrily back at her as she was at him.

"So, what was this?" she asked, controlling her anger.

"This was a date. I made her dinner and we were just talking and then started to kiss a little." Tate mumbled.

"See, what I see it that you planned a date behind my back, used the family's food, used my china, and drank my wine. Then I think that you were trying to get her drunk so you could take advantage of her, just like your father would!"

"Don't talk about my dad like that! You pushed him away by cheating on him with that guy!" Tate pointed to Larry.

"He was a cheater. He pushed me away first!"

"Then why didn't you just divorce him instead of being just like him! And why did he feel the need to cheat in the first place? Because you were a horrible wife!"

Constance slapped Tate, "Don't you ever talk to me that way! Now you go to your room and don't come out until I tell you to!"

Tate began stomping upstairs, "Well, I guess I'll just piss in my room then, maybe shit on the walls. You can have a fun time cleaning up my messes!" he slammed the door.

"I always have to, Tate! I always have to."

000000000000000

Tate had actually gone to school today. He didn't want to be in the house with his mom and knew he could stay out late to avoid seeing her at dinner. He would just sneak in and warm up the leftovers and hide out in his room.

Today was like every other, hard to handle. He spent the classes sketching, but they were unlike the rest. He normally drew gory death scenes, but today he was doodling little hearts and in them was his and Violet's names.

He daydreamed about his life with her. They would probably be poor because neither of them planned to be a doctor or anything, but they would still be happy together. They could cuddle on the couch or in bed, make love all night, and eat dinner together every night.

"What's this?"

Tate was brought out of his daydream by his teacher picking up his notebook and looking at the pictures. Tate tried to grab it, but the teacher turned away.

"Well, it seems Mr. Langdon here is in love, class." The whole class erupted into laughter at the thought. "I don't know a Violet. Who is Violet, Tate?"

"She doesn't go here." he mumbled.

"Well then she shouldn't be on your mind. Pay attention now."

"Hey Tate," one of his usual tormentors said, "is she real or fake?"

The class laughed again.

Tate fought back his tears and anger as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and stormed out of the room. The teacher called after him but all he could hear was the sound of laughter. He hated everyone who picked on him and made fun of him. He hated being alone and isolated. He just wanted to go home and wait till Violet showed up. He hoped that Violet didn't take his mom's orders seriously and would come back to the house.

When he arrived home he noticed that his mother's car was gone. It made him feel a little better she wouldn't be there to lecture him or act like she cared about him. He barged through the door and yelled for Violet, she didn't answer or come running. He felt his heart break that she wasn't there and fell to the ground.

He cried and screamed and rocked back and forth on the floor. He just wanted to see her and talk to her. He needed someone to get his feelings out to, someone to understand him. As he waited and waited he couldn't take it anymore. He felt so bad and was so pissed and he didn't want to feel like this anymore.

He began punching the walls and grabbing knives to stab into the counter. He was looking for anything violent to do so he could get his anger out. He screamed and broke anything he saw. He tossed lamps and ripped paper, focused on just destroying everything he could. Finally he thought of a way to take away the pain.

He went to the bathroom and put little cuts into his wrist. It helped him relax and feel better, but he was now crying. He cried so hard and sunk to the ground again. He just wanted to be happy. He wanted Violet and no one else in his life.

He walked around the house crying and looking for any source of joy. It wasn't until he was in the kitchen, looking around the cabinets, and finally found something to take his pain away. It may only be temporary, but Tate only needed it until Violet came to him. Once she was there he wouldn't need anything else. She was all he needed and wanted in his life. She kept him sane and happy. But at that point she wasn't there.

So he found a replacement and reached up to grab the throat of the bottle.

**I'm glad so many people are liking this story and following it and stuff. I hope it ends up as great as you all want and tanks for everything.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tate stumbled through the halls, bumping into walls and knocking over anything that got in his way. He fell into his room, groaning in pain. As he picked himself up, he took another swig of the vodka. He sighed in pleasure and wobbly made it to his bed. He tried to lay on it, but his vision was so blurred that he kept missing it with his hands. He finally was done trying and just collapsed onto the ground.

"Tate!" he heard as he lost conciseness.

000000000000000

Violet had picked Tate up and laid him on the bed. She had been sitting by his side and watching over him, making sure he was going to be alright. She hoped he didn't have alcohol poisoning or had harmed himself in anyway with his binge drinking.

Once she was sure he would be fine, she relaxed. She wasn't going to leave, but she wasn't going to hover over him like she was. She started to look around his room for anything to entertain herself with.

As she rummaged through his desk she found what looked like a drawing book and a journal tied together. She decided to ignore the journal, but wanted to see how good of an artist Tate was. When she looked at the pictures she got a weird feeling in her stomach. They were good but disturbing. He had drawn a lot of images of people dying. Some were shot, others were being attacked by animals, and then a lot of grim reaper portraits.

Violet swallowed, trying to calm herself. She didn't expect Tate to draw stuff awful things. She glanced over at the journal, no longer caring about his privacy. She grabbed it and flipped it open to the most recent pages.

_Today was shit like always but somehow worse than the other days. I'm just sick of watching people be treated like shit for no reason. The world is a horrible place. I wish everyone bad in the world would just die, but I know that won't solve anything. You can't stop people from becoming bad, everyone has bad in them. The only thing that I can come up with, to stop the pain, is to end it for good. I don't want to have to wake up every morning and be in a world of shit and piss. I want to wake up somewhere kind and clean. I wish everyone who felt like me could wake up in that place one day. I wonder if that could happen. I want it to; maybe I could make that happen for me and some others. We could go somewhere happy together._

Violet started to freak, she had no idea Tate was thinking these things. She turned around to look at him and saw that he was slightly awake. He was still mumbling incoherent words, so he must've still been drunk. She walked over to him, trying to forget about what she saw and read, and focus on him.

"Tate?" Violet whispered, rubbing his back.

"Violet?" Tate groaned. "Violet!" He cheered, sitting up. "Violet, I need you know something. I love you!"

"What?"

"I want to be with you forever. I know we only meet like a week ago but I love you and you're my everything!" Tate leaned in, desperately wanting to kiss her.

"Tate stop, you're drunk." Violet pushed him away.

Tate layed down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears began to build up in his eyes and he tried to fight them back. Violet grabbed his hand, trying to console him.

"Tate," Violet said, "I love you, too."

Tate's eyes widened and he sat up to face her, "Really?"

"Yes, but you need to sober up so we can talk."

"What's there to talk about?" he words were slurred.

"A lot, but not right now. "Violet tucked him in under the covers. "You have to sleep this off."

"Ok Violet, I love you."

Violet smiled, "Love you too." she pecked his cheek.

00000000000000000

Crying rang through the house, and made Tate's eyes pop open. He sat up and listened to Addie's cries. He quickly sprang out of bed and rushed to her. He followed the sound and it led him to the closet. He would've guessed if he had time to think, but right now he was just trying to get her out. He banged against the door, yelling out to her!

"Don't worry, Addie. I'm going get you out of there!"

"Tate, please!" Addie cried back.

Tate finally broke through the lock on the door and tugged it open. Addie ran from the small room, crying, and slammed her bedroom door shut. Tate felt his anger building as he thought about how horrible it was to force Addie into the closet. Tate hated the torture chamber and so did everyone who was ever pushed into it.

He marched to the garage and grabbed a sledge hammer. He dragged it to the little space and threw it all over the place. He smashed every mirror and broke through the walls. He even swung down at the pieces on the ground and made holes in the floor.

He heard his mother screaming and shouting at him. He just ignored it, dropping the hammer and walking back to his room. He felt accomplished and like it had changed his world forever. There was no more bad closet for Constance to lock them in. He wondered if he could make a change like this, but bigger. Something to help others and himself. The thought made him grin evilly as he sat down in his desk chair.

**So it's getting pretty serious up in here. Hope you everyone loves it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

There was a bang on the door early in the morning. Constance checked herself over in the mirror real quick before going to answer the door. She was surprised to see two men in uniforms, looking very serious.

"What can I do for you two young men?" she asked innocently.

"My name is Lee and this is my partner Brad, ma'am, we've gotten multiple calls from different people saying there was a commotion here. Is everything okay?" Lee asked.

"Of course. My kids got into a little spat and I had to break it up. Everything is perfect." She answered happily.

"Well, would you mind if we came in to check everything out? Just to be safe." Brad asked.

"Oh well, it's so late." Constance sighed.

"True, but we'll make it quick." Lee smiled.

Constance hesitantly nodded, opening the door more to them. The officers smiled as they entered. Both looked around the house, going into every room and all around upstairs. They were about to reach Tate's room, when Constance stopped them.

"My son, Tate, is probably sleeping." She explained.

"We'll be quiet, ma'am." Lee said and peeked into the room.

All the lights were on and Tate was sitting in his desk, scribbling something down. The two men watched him, waiting for him to notice them, but he only sat there and continued to write.

"Tate?" Constance whispered, catching his attention. "The police are here to check up on things."

Tate shrugged, "Alright."

"Tate," Brad said as he went into the room, "mind if I talk to you?" Tate turned in his chair to face him. "Anything happen tonight?" Tate shook his head. "Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"Well, I came home from school, did my homework, ate dinner, and I've been up here the rest of the night."

"Did you fight with your sister?"

Tate frowned, and then thinking of his mom, "Yeah, just a disagreement. I was being a jerk though."

The man nodded and got up to walk to Constance, "Could we talk to his sister?"

"Are you sure you couldn't do it tomorrow? She is…special, and I don't want her to mess with her schedule."

The two officers nodded and said they would come back tomorrow. Constance agreed to be here when they arrived and started to lead them back down the hall. As they reached the top of the stairs a loud thud came from the attic.

"What was that?" Lee frowned.

"Oh, this old house just creeks and makes noise all the time." Constance sighed, as another thud echoed above them.

"Mind if we go check it out?" Brad asked.

"It's just a bunch of junk up there. Maybe a few little critters that got in, but I'll have someone come take care of it."

"Ma'am we have to check the entire house before we leave." Brad stated.

"Do you have to? It's a waste of time and I want to sleep."

Then a huge thud came. The two officers pulled out their guns and pushed past Constance to open the attic door. They climbed up and looked around the room. It was dark and quiet, but they knew they had heard something. All of a sudden Beau lunged out to see them and the two freaked, both tripping back.

"What hell is that?" Brad shouted.

"He's my son, don't hurt him!" Constance screamed.

"You keep your son chained up in an attic?" Lee frowned as they came down out of the attic.

"It's too keep him safe, you have to understand."

"Ma'am that is child neglect and abuse, I'm going to have to have people come and collect him tomorrow." Lee explained sternly, before the two of them left in a hurry.

Constance slowly went down the stairs and feel into the chair in the leaving room. She sat and cried for hours until Larry came home from working late. He ran to her and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong, Constance?" he asked.

"Two men came and found Beau, they are taking him in the morning." She whimpered.

"That's horrible, my love. I wish I could help." Larry sighed.

"You can." Constance perked up. "Just like we planned. You have to do it."

Larry shook his head, "Seriously?"

"Please? For me?" Constance stroked his cheek.

Larry swallowed and slowly stepped away, going to his room to the attic.

00000000000000

Constance had set the table and served everyone. Tate was just about finished when he made another plate. Constance saw him and gave him a look.

"What are you doing, Tate?" she asked, not really caring.

"I'm making a plate for Beau." Tate stated.

"No need. Beau passed away last night. His respiratory problem got real bad."

Tate stared at her, "He died? The night he was found out by the cops? The night before he was to be taken away?" Tate growled.

"Exactly. I think he was spared. Maybe it was a sign that he wasn't supposed to go to an institution."

Tate glared around the room, holding back his tears. Larry stood up and tried to comfort him, but Tate raced out of the kitchen and away from his home. He stomped down to the beach and ran out into the water. He tripped over a rock and feel into the waves. His body went limp and he let the waves carry him back to the shore and continue to splash over him. He cried and screamed for hours until he passed out from exhaustion. When he finally woke up, it was dark. He walked back to his house and went to his room, pulling out his stash of guns. He was done with this sick, horrible world and was going to do something about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Violet was sitting up in the attic with Beau's ghost. She felt horrible for him. He was sweet and didn't deserve to die the way he had. She had seen Tate storm out and felt her heart break at how destroyed he was. She knew he came back, but wasn't sure what to say to him yet.

Normally she would be out and about since it was Halloween, but today she was rolling a ball back and forth with Beau. She just wanted to make him smile. Suddenly the twins showed up. They appeared right in front of her and were going on and on about something. Violet couldn't understand.

"Hey, hey, one at a time!" she ordered. "I can't understand you two idiots."

"Tate was just putting together his guns and then went out the door!" they both said together.

Violet's eyes widened and she shot up. She raced down the ladder, the stairs, and out the door. She ignored her parents yelling after her and pushed past everyone that got in her way.

She found her way into Tate's school and looked around, trying to think of where Tate would be. All of a sudden there was a bang that rang through the school. Everybody sprinted away and hurried off to any class room they could find. Violet did the opposite and ran towards the source of it.

As she raced through the halls of the school, people would yell at her to come hide with them and say someone had gone crazy. She didn't care, she had to find Tate and stop him from hurting anyone. She turned a corner and came face to face with who she had been searching for. He stared at her, wide eyed.

"Violet?"

"Tate?"

"What are you doing here?" Tate backed away.

"I saw you ready your weapons. Why are you doing this?" Violet asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I just," Tate sighed, "I can't take all the shit that comes with living!"

"Well then kill yourself but don't kill others."

"I see these people get bullied every day! Why would it be so wrong to help them?" Tate cried.

"You aren't helping them, Tate! You're murdering them!" Violet shouted.

Tate sobbed, "Well what do I do, Violet?!"

"Come back to the house with me, Tate." Violet held out her hand. "We need to talk anyway."

Tate nodded sadly and followed Violet back to his home.

00000000000000

Tate sat on the bed, and Violet sat in his desk's chair. It was silent between them. Neither of them truly knew what to say. They weren't sure to talk about the shooting or about what Violet had to say.

"So, Tate, I think you should go see a therapist." Violet sighed.

Tate nodded, "I know, but I've already shot up a school and I think it's too late."

"Well then what's your plan?" Violet crossed her arms.

Tate looked down, "I should run away or find a way to disappear."

"You won't make it." Violet sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I could if you came with me." Tate took her hands in his. "Please? You hate it here too, I know it. We could be happy together."

"I can't." Violet closed her eyes, a tear sliding down.

"Why not?" Tate whispered, kissing her tear away.

Violet stared him in the eyes, "I'm dead, Tate, and I can't leave this house. I died here and like everything else that dies here I'm forced to stay here."

Tate frowned, "Violet that's insane."

"It's true! Watch."

Violet stood up and walked over to his door and suddenly disappeared, walking through it. Tate was stunned and fell back on his bed.

"I'm sorry." Violet said, sitting by him.

Tate stared at her, "What am I going to do?"

Violet rubbed his arm, trying to console him. "I don't know, but we can figure something out."

Tate looked down and thought, "Violet, I have to disappear, but I don't want to be without you."

Violet raised her eyebrows. "Don't do it, Tate."

"I have to." he cried and started to run to the bathroom.

He had to kill himself. That way he would be gone and still be with Violet. It was the perfect plan. As he hurried down the hall a bunch of guys with guns came up the stairs and saw him. They were surprised by him and shot. He had so many bullets put into him, he fell to the ground and was dead by the time he hit the floor.

Violet came stood in the door way, invisible to the men standing over him. She cried and sobbed, hoping it was all just a dream and she hadn't just seen that. She didn't want to Tate to die; she didn't want him to be stuck in this house like everyone else.

She transported to the basement, not wanting to see Tate's dead body anymore. She was slightly hunched over as her body continued to quake and quiver as she struggled to breathe through her cries.

Violet felt a hand on her shoulder and then someone embrace her from behind. She knew it was Tate. He had plenty of time to figure out what had happened and then rush to find her. She felt like it was all her fault that he died. She didn't need to tell him everything. She should've convinced him to turn himself in and look for help.

"Violet, don't be sad." Tate whispered. "I'm happy they killed me. I finally get to be with you, forever. Isn't this what we wanted?" Tate asked.

Violet turned to him, "Yes, I want to with you forever, but I didn't want you to die. I wanted you to live and be happy." She cried.

"I was never happy when I was alive. Now I'm dead, and I feel wonderful!" Tate cheered.

"Really?" Violet wiped her tears.

"You're all I need to be happy, Violet. I love you." Tate whispered.

"I love you, too." Violet blushed.

Tate smiled at her nervousness and leaned down to kiss her soft lips. Violet excitedly kissed back and they continued to kiss in the basement. They were both so glad to be together and now they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other's company.

**Okay you guys sorry if this story wasn't the best, I'll try to make my next one better. Right now I have no ideas for my next story, so I hope you guys have any little ideas to help me out! Thanks for the reviews and support. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ya'll, this isn't an update, sorry to get your hopes up, I just wanted to inform everyone about the poll I opened asking what couple you guys want to read about. I haven't yet watched season three of American Horror Story, but I think it'll be on Netflix soon. So go to my homepage and vote on the poll whether you want more Violate or wait for me to watch the romance between Kyle and Zoe. Thanks!**


End file.
